Dolls and toys figures have for many years proven to be one of the most consistent and popular types of toys used by children of a broad range of ages. Early simple dolls which were often hand-made or crudely fashioned simply replicated human or animal figures. More modern mass-produced dolls have evolved into the basis of a large segment of the immense toy industry and continue to be broadly popular. Faced with the continuing popularity of dolls and toy figures, practitioners in the art have endeavored to provide a great variety of different types of dolls and toy figures. Thus, such dolls and toy figures have been provided with various forms and shapes, different clothing, articulated limbs, various interactive play patterns, removable hair pieces and wigs, and pluralities of dolls associated in interactive play patterns and so on.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,050 issued to Ritchey, et al. sets forth a DOLL HEAD AND DETACHABLE WIG in which a doll head supports a plurality of attachment members preferably formed of a hook and loop fabric together with a removable wig having cooperating attachment pads supported on the interior head receiving portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,790 issued to Strongin, sets forth a DOLL WITH RELEASIBLY ATTACHED HAIR PIECES in which a doll includes a head having a plurality of recesses formed in the scull portion thereof. A plurality of attachable hair pieces are secured to an intermediate attachment member which is received within the scull recesses of the doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,670 issued to Cox sets forth a DOLL WITH POUCH in which a large doll defines an abdominal cavity having a removable covering for access thereto together with a small secondary doll figure which is receivable within the cavity to simulate a human pregnancy. Self-adherent patches are located at selected positions on the assembly to provide the doll with attachable bonding between the primary and secondary dolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 226,101 issued to Marcus sets forth a DOLL having a large primary doll defining a rear accessible body cavity in the torso portion thereof. A secondary smaller doll is receivable within the body cavity and removable therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,431,482 issued to Overholt sets forth a DOLL having a torso and head which receives a plurality of smaller doll figures formed to resemble appendages of the larger doll and which are securable thereto in a removable attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,337 issued to Edson sets forth a BREAST FEEDING DOLL SET in which a mother doll is provided with a partially removable garment and defines a breasts having fasteners secured to the tips thereof. A baby doll includes a cooperating fastener secured at the location of the doll's mouth to facilitate attachment between the doll's mouth and the mother doll's breast to simulate breast feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,924 issued to Manger sets forth a TOY KIT WITH STUFFED ANIMAL-LIKE FIGURINE HAVING A CHANGEABLE APPEARANCE in which a stuffed animal body receives and supports a plurality of anatomical members such as tail, eyes, ears, etc. in a variety of attachable positions to alter the toy figure's position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,853 issued to Bowling sets forth an ANIMAL TOY HAVING CHANGEABLE CUTTABLE FUR in which an animal toy body is covered with a removable coat of long fur which can be cut and groomed to stylize the figure's appearance and then removed and replaced with another fur coat for cutting in a different manner.
Swiss Pat. No. 566,160 sets forth an INSTRUCTIONAL TOY IN SHAPE OF AN ANIMAL-HAVE HEAD AND LIMBS REMOVABLE FROM AND REPLACEABLE ON BODY in which a toy animal body includes a plurality of attachment pads of a hook and loop fabric variety together with a plurality of appendages and head and tail members which are securable thereto in a variety of configurations.
British Pat. No. 2,013,508 issued to Madrell sets forth a IMPROVEMENTS IN OR RELATING TO DOLLS in which a doll figure defines a plurality of hook and loop fabric attachments on the exterior thereof to which a corresponding plurality of appendages and other members may be attached in a variety of configurations.
French Pat. No. 2,559,676 issued to Ballay, et al. sets forth a DOLL'S HEAD WITH VARIABLE FEATURES in which a doll's head supports a plurality of attachment pads which receive a plurality of anatomical features such as lips, nose, eyes and so forth in a removable attachment.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided improved play and amusement value, in many instances, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved interesting and amusing dolls and toy figures to satisfy children's needs and demands.